Nowadays, the existing security systems for “man over board” situations are expensive and complex and are intended and designed for large vessels, where it is complex to fall into the sea, that have their own rescue means and in which the sinking times last several minutes.
There are different types of life jackets and personal beacons, but none of them are integrated into a security system, the first being limited to keeping the sailor afloat and the second being limited to sending a generic signal.
The utility model No. 1068634, whose holder is the applicant himself, describes an emergency device in which a buoy attached to a belt inflates automatically when a man over board situation occurs. The preceding invention is improved by the present invention on the buoyancy, ergonomics and rescue capacity aspects, it being directly integrated into the government rescue systems.